Getting the chance to love you
by TaNk11
Summary: Sean told Emma that it he didn't say those mean things to her and Emma forgave him...but Kelsey and Jay have put their plan into action...
1. The bad news and the bad news

This is supposedly to be my second fanfic but I deleted my first one cause I really didn't get any reviews, so on with the show!

XxX

"Nooo! Stop! I don't wanna get a dress for the semi formal!" yelled Emma as Paige, Manny, Hazel, and Ashley were taking her to stores to find a dress.

"Please, I really don't wanna go. Besides I'm not gonna be with anyone" Begged Emma. "Come on Emma, We know that your breakup with Chris was harsh but you gotta live a little sometimes" said Manny.

"She right you know? And you-know-who's gonna be there too!" said Paige.

_Holy crap. That's right, he is gonna be there...but with Kelsey_. Emma thought about it even more until her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" asked Emma "Emma! You have to come to the hospital now!" said Emma's mom who it seemed like that was bawling.

"Mom? Calm down! What's the matter?" said Emma. "It's Snake! He-he just...Emma he's gone!" yelled Spike who was bawling even more.

"Wha-what! No...NO!" yelled Emma who now had tears in her eyes. "Emma what's the matter? Is it Mr. Simpson!" asked Paige.

_NO! This can't be happening to me!_. "Emma please tell us!" said Manny "Just take me to the hospital! No questions asked and hurry!"

They ran to Paige's van and sped to the hospital. There they found Spike.

"Mom! Where is he?" asked Emma "Oh my god! Mr. Simpson isn't..." asked Hazel who was beginning to cry. "Yes..." whispered Emma "What! NO! where is he!" said Paige "We gotta see him!" but Manny started to sooth her and before you knew it all the girls where crying.

Then a little while after came Joey, Caitlyn, Craig, and the whole school (a.n well not the whole school but some of the school) came to the hospital to bid their last farewell to their dear beloved Mr. Simpson.

XxX

_Stop looking at me...dammit! STOP IT!_ yelled Emma's head as the school looked at her and felt sorry for her.

"Emma are you ok?" asked Manny as Emma approached her locker. "Yea I'm fine" answered Emma.

_I'm not fine. I'm heartbroken, fatherless, and depressed. And nobody can fix that. _Thought Emma as she entered Ms. Kwan's room. But before she entered Ms. Kwan pulled her aside.

"Listen Emma I know your going through tough times but you really pay more attention to my class or I may have to fail you" Ms. Kwan said

"I'm sorry Ms. Kwan I'll try to pay more attention" Emma said

"Ok Emma now let's go back to class now"

XxX

_Why did it have to be Emma? She's already been through a lot and now on top of all this bullshit her dad dies. _Thought Sean as he watched Emma talking to Ms. Kwan._ I have to talk_ _to her and the bad thing is that I was one of the people who put her through all this._

XxX

"Hey Sean" said Sean's girlfriend Kelsey as she approached him.

"Hey babe" he replied with a kiss. "Sooo...What are we doing today? Cause we can rent a movie and order a pizza" asked Kelsey. "Yea sure Em- Kelsey" he said hoping she didn't hear him

"What did you call me?" she asked "Nothing I said Yea sure Kelsey" "Oh cause it sounded like you called me Emma"

"Nope, you've must have been hearing things"

_Sigh whoa that was close but why did I call her Emma? Weird..._

XxX

"Hey Mom" said Emma as she got home. As she made her way to her room she noticed her mom crying.

"Mom? What's wrong?" asked Emma

"Emma, we've been evicted" she said as she cried

"What! But how! I mean you and Snake always paid the bills!" yelled Emma.

"I know but ever since snake passed away we've been low on money" she answer

"Do you mean we have to move?" Emma asked

"Yes Emma we're gonna have to move into a smaller home"

"Well when are we moving?"

"Soon real soon"

"Em I'm sorry you have to go through this" "No Mom this isn't your fault none of this is your fault" "Thanks Em" "Welcome'

XxX

"...and now we have to move" Emma said as she told Manny

"Oh my god Em. I don't know what to say we've been through an awful lot I'm so sorry Em"

"Don't worry about it I'll be ok"

"Are you sure I mean I can ask my mom if you can move with us" suggested Manny

"No it's ok, My mom needs me a lot" "Yea you're right your mom does need you."

"Listen Manny I got to go. I'll see you" "Ok I'll see ya"

XxX

"Em! Guess what! I found a house well not a house but an apartment" said Spike as Emma came back from school.

"You did? Wow mom that's great" Emma said "Yep and the good thing is that we go see it today"

"Cool then what are we waiting for?" said Emma

"I was waiting for you but since you're here lemme get jack and let's be on our way"

They got in the car and started to drive...but Emma noticed something weird about the way her mom was going.

"Well we're here!" said Spike as she got out of the car.

_Why does this place seem so familiar? OH MY GOD!_ Yelled Emma's mind as she realized where she was.

"MOM! This is where Sean lives!" yelled Emma with her eyes wide open.

XxX

Next chapter comin up soon!


	2. Moving out

I want to thank my lovely reviewers for those oh so wonderful reviews. Well on with the show!

XxX

"Mom I can't live here, No fricken way am I living here" said Emma as she stared at the old brown building.

"Em calm down, so what if Sean lives here, I mean it's not like you hate him?"

_Mom you don't wanna know_. Emma took a deep breath as she entered the old building. She went in and looked at Sean's door.

_I can do this, I can do this_ she said to herself as she was making her way to her new home.

Emma noticed her mom going up the way Sean lives. "Mom where are you going?" "Em the house is this way" she said as she pointed to the door across from Sean's

_Greeeeeeeeeeeat now I have to live across from him this really sucks._ "Mom I can't do this, I can't live by sean not now, nor not ever" said Emma with sadness in her voice.

"Em come here" said spike as she grabbed Emma into a hug "I know you don't wanna live by Sean but this is the way is the way it has to be, I'm sorry" said Spike as tears came out of her eyes.

All of a sudden Sean's door swung open. "Um excuse me but some peo-" Sean stared at Emma and Spike dumbfounded "Um Em what are you doing here?" he asked "Well me and Emma are gonna be your neighbors from now on" explained Spike. Sean's eyes all of a sudden stared to shine and his mouth turned into a big grin. "Wow this was unexpected" he said. Emma rolled her eyes. "Well I guess I'll see you guys" Sean said as he closed his door "Bye Sean" said Spike. Emma sighed. _This gonna one hell of a life_.

XxX

_No friggen way! I can't believe it. Emma is actually living across from me. But I have Kelsey...damn, oh well I guess we'll see what's gonna Happen. But I hope Em can forgive me._ Though Sean as he closed his door.

XxX

One week later...

"Em come help me with these boxes" asked Spike as she carried two boxes.

Emma sighed "Sure why not"

"Can I help?" Em turned around to see who it was_ I knew it...Sean_

"Sure Sean you can help" said Spike "Mom no!' muttered Emma

Spike ignored her "Why don't you take these boxes up to Emma's room?"

"No problem" Sean looked at Emma, Emma rolled her eyes "Em why don't you show Sean your room?" Emma took a deep breath

"Fine" she said as she gritted her teeth

She led him up to her new room which was fairly small

"Just put the boxes there I'll do the rest" "Em listen since we're now living across from each other I was wondering if we can start all over" said Sean

Emma didn't say anything at first; she looked down at the ground when she said "Fine...I'll be your friend" Sean's eyes started to glimmer "Really?" Emma sighed "Sure why not?" she said in monotone "Thanks!" he said as he went up to hug her

XxX

I closed my eyes, I could not believe it but I was in his arms again. It was like the first time I hugged him...Magical. But then I just realized that he had Kelsey. Now I couldn't blame him for having her, I mean she's pretty and smart. I just wish things could go back to that way they were...

XxX

Well there ya go sorry i couldn't update longer my comp is actin weird well i'll try to update as soon as possible


	3. Getting Used to it

A.N don't own degrassi...well duh and oh yea this is all going to be Emma's point of view

After yesterday all I could think of was him. Personally it was driving me nuts. But later on today everything would change.

It all started on a regular morning, nothing new, nothing special

My mom as usual was in the kitchen feeding jack. I felt so weird living in the new place in what we call "Home" I wanted to go back to my old room and my old kitchen. _Now that I think of it how can anyone sneak in now! _I definitely didn't want to live here.

As I made myself to the living room I couldn't help to notice something out of the window. At first it looked like a tall burly man with a pretty petite girl, but as I squinted my eyes and got closer I realized that that was Sean and Kelsey...making out in public.

_God! How can they just make out in public! _

I kept on looking till Sean stopped and stared directly at my face,

I gasp and ducked down hopefully he didn't see me. I checked my watch and saw that I had to go. I left my "house" without saying bye to my mom but I guess she took the hint that I was mad.

XxX

I entered Degrassi with a bad attitude. But why was I mad? I didn't care if Sean was making out with Kelsey in my face.

_Yes you do..._ my libido fought back

_No you don't, you hate him _My mind fought back

_Why don't you just admitted Emma, you loooove Sean Hope Cameron_

_No no no no! You hate Sean..._

"Earth to Em!" yelled Paige as she waved a hand in my face

"Oh sorry, I was daydreaming"

"I can tell and who exactly were you daydreaming about?" she asked with a smirk on her face

"No one ok!" I yelled

"Ok em if you love him that much why don't you just tell him?"

I sighed "Because why would he care of how I feel about him"

"Well here's your chance"

I saw the same burly man I saw awhile ago. He past by me without even looking at me. I felt like shit.

"See Paige I told you"

"God I really need to play matchmaker" I heard her mutter

XxX

I entered my "house" and stepped on one of jack toys

"Shit!" I yelled, my mom glared at me

"Em come here I need to talk to you"

"Umm...ok?"

She sighed "Em this house is way too small for a teenager like you, so from now on... you'll be living with your aunt in British Columbia"

My whole body froze...No fucking way

"What! No..."

"There is no way I am living with that piece of –"

**Knock-Knock**

I turned around and opened the door. Out of all the people I would expect to knock my door...

"Sean?" I asked "What are you doing here?"

"She can live with me Mrs. Nelson" he offered all of a sudden

My jaw dropped open

XxX

A.N I loooove cliffhangers. Don't you?


	4. A night with Emma

Disclaimer: Don't own degrassiand this is all Sean's POV

XxX

Sean's POV

I had no clue what the hell I was doing. What drove me into asking Mrs. Nelson if Emma could live with me? But if I didn't ask her then the future wouldn't have turned out the way it would be.

"Sean are you sure about this?" asked Mrs. Nelson

I didn't say anything. But then I looked at Emma then the hope inside started to grow.

"Yes I'm sure" I responded

Mrs. Nelson sighed then looked at Emma

"Well Emma?"

"I guess I better get packing"

_YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!_ Yelled my head

"Well Emma you won't need much you live right across from me" said Mrs. Nelson

"Ok?" she said

XxX

I helped Emma pack, she didn't bring much stuff, well duh, her mom lives right across from me.

It was getting dark outside and since we had no school, me and em decided to rent a video.

I was waiting for her on couch, I wondered what was taking her so long. Then she appeared...looking more beautiful than ever. I stared at her with my mouth open. She had a light blue spaghetti lace tank top with a blue pair of short shorts then she had her long sandy blonde hair down to her sides...I was amazed.

I could tell she was nervous by the way she kept on looking at the ground, those where one of the things I loved about Em.

"Em it's ok" I said "There's no need to be nervous"

"I-I know" she said in a very quiet voice

She started to walk towards the couch then finally sat down.

"So" I began "What movie do you want to watch, I have...The Grudge, I Robot and S.W.A.T

"Let's watch the grudge" she said

"You read my mind" I said, she giggled at that.

We started to watch the movie I could tell she was getting freaked out by the way she was getting closer to me. She clutched her eyes closed and held my hand tight, not too tight but tight. She opened one eye then the next one. She realized that she was holding my hand.

"Oh sorry, I just get really scared at some scary movies"

"Nah its ok" I said. I kinda like it when she holds my hand. Her hands feel like soft velvet.

After watching the grudge we watched S.W.A.T. I could tell she was getting tired. I started to get a little nervous when she laid her head on my shoulder. Then before you knew it she fell asleep on my shoulder.

I started to reminisce about the old days with emma, when she always used to help me with my work and the way she always used to come over and we'd just watch really corny movies and eat pizza...but those days are over.

_Sean why don't you just go for it, dump Kelsey and go back to Emma_. My libido said all of a sudden

_No no no no! You have Kelsey what more do you need?_ I could tell that my head was fighting back

_Look at her man! I bet she's related to an angel_

_No! Remember what she did to you last time! She left you for some important stuff that wasn't even that important_

I stared at Emma, I think my Libido was right...she can relate to an angel.

_That's the spirit seanny boy! Go back to your one true love...not Kelsey._

_That's it Libido you're going down!_

_Bring it on!_

Sean stopped his little feud between his libido and his head when Emma stirred around the couch.

_Please don't wake up Emma...I just love it when you're asleep_ He thought as she went back to sleeping.

And with that in his head Sean soon fell asleep...

XxX

_I thought it was too fluffy but it doesn't matter...next chapter coming up soon_


	5. Only a Dream

**Hello everyone! Tank here, Thank you my lovely reviewers for those well...good reviews. I might put in a little of crash or spaige I don't know yet so don't get your hopes up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own degrassi but I do own Kelsey...The hag everyone wishes Sean would break up with...lol. And I don't own that song Still in love by Go West.**

XxX

I stirred around in the couch a little I opened my eyes and I found myself laying by Sean and his hand resting on my back. Then for a moment I found myself screaming with joy in my head...and after a while of screaming in my head it was starting to hurt.

**Knock-Knock**

I carefully got off the couch, not trying to wake up Sean, and answered the door.

"Morning Ma" I said as I yawned

"Hey Em, so how was your night with Sean" she asked

"It was ok, all we did was watch movies no big deal" I said not trying to make a big deal.

"Listen I bought breakfast so if you and Sean are hungry..."

I turned around and found Sean yawning behind me.

"I would love to eat breakfast with you guys" He said

"Ok then-"

"Holy crap!" yelled Sean "Is today Saturday?"

"Umm...yea?" I said "Why are you worried about Saturday?"

"I promised Kelsey I would have breakfast with her and that I would go meet her parents" he said

That right there shattered me.

"Oh...ok" I said

And with that I left and went back to my mom's. I tried to slam my mom's door hard... but not that hard.

I plopped on my mom's bed and started to cry my eyes out. I turned on my mom's radio and listened to the song.

_I can still remember_

_How you first captured me_

_Stars in my eyes_

_Promising forever_

_There would be mo more tears_

_And no more goodbyes_

_Tell me we're..._

"Wow" I said to myself "This song really shows how I feel"

_Still in love_

_Am I the only one_

_Still in love?_

_Am I the on you've been dreaming of?_

_Cause I'm still in love with you..._

I cried harder at the last verse...I didn't want to admit but I just didn't like Sean...I-I loved him.

_There will be Temptation_

_Certain as gravity- but harder to defy_

_But even in Temptation_

_If it is strong enough_

_Then love will survive..._

_Tell me we're..._

I could hear my mom come in and close the door I didn't want to face her. There was a knock at the door "Go away!" I yelled, I wanted my mom to take the hint that I was mad. "Em are you in there?" "S-Sean?"

_Still in love_

_Am I the only one?_

_Still in love?_

_Am I the one you've been dreaming of?_

_Cause I'm still in love with you..._

I started to wipe my eyes and straighten my hair "Em please open the door?" I went up to the door and slowly opened the door...

_Tell me we're in love_

_Am I the only one?_

_Still in love?_

_Am I the one you've been dreaming of?_

_Cause I'm still in love with you_

_Still in love with you..._

I opened the door to see him looking at me with these sad puppy eyes. I tried to talk...but nothing seemed to come out.

_And if all I have to do_

_I stay true to you_

_Well if that's all it takes_

_To get through to you_

_I'm ready boy – I've got nothing to hide..._

_Still in love_

_Am I the only one?_

_Still in love...?_

"Em it's ok because I feel the same way" and right before those beautiful words...he kissed me. My whole body went numb I couldn't do anything, I didn't want to do anything...Not to ruin this precious moment...

"Em"

"Em?"

"EM! Wake up!"

I shot my eyes open and looked up at Manny, Ashley, Paige and Hazel.

"W-what happened?" I asked

"Um I think you were dreaming hun. Cause the pillow sure do love your kisses" she said as she pointed to the kissed up pillow.

"UGGGH!" I yelled "You just had to wake me up did ya"

"Um...yea, they're having a clearance at the mall"

"Where's Sean!" I asked franticly

"Um he left like a 20 minuets ago to go see Kelsey" Paige said

I sighed a big sigh.

"Ok hun, go get ready and we'll wait for ya" said Hazel

And with that I got out of the couch and took a shower and left.

_Damn! If it only wasn't a dream... _

XxX

**Well since I alllways update ya might as well give me a break soo you I want...5 more reviews then I'll update.**


	6. Telling and trying to find out

**Hey everyone Tank here once again updating this wonderful Semma story. So enough chit-chat and on with the show!**

XxX

I woke up around 7 o'clock; I woke up with Emma lying beside me. I slowly got her off me, trying not to wake her up.

After I took my shower and got dressed there was a knock at the door.

I answered it.

"Manny, Ashley, Hazel, Paige" I said

"Sean" they said altogether

"Is Emma there?" Paige asked

"Yea she's still sleeping" I glanced over at Emma. It looked like she was about to wake up "But I think she's about to wake up so you guys can stay here for a awhile just don't touch anything"

"Yea and where exactly are you going?" asked Ashley "I promised Kelsey that I would meet her somewhere. And can you before you leave can you tell Emma that I left"

"Sure no problem" said Paige eyeing Manny, Hazel and Ashley

"Yea...ok so I'll see you later" I said as I left them in my house.

XxX

I met Kelsey at Starbucks. Feeling very nervous. Why you ask? Well I told Kelsey about Emma before we went out...and that got her pissed. I didn't know how to react when she was mad, so I didn't really say anything in Emma defense. And now if I tell her that Emma's living with me there's a chance that she might blow a fuse.

"Hey babe" she said as I entered Starbucks

"Hey Kelsey. Can we sit down; I need to tell you something"

"Um...ok?"

I took a deep deep breath "Well do you remember Emma?"

"That stupid Bitch that had more important stuff to do than hang out with you? Yea I remember her"

Oh crap. This is going to be harder than I thought "Yea...her well dad Mr. Simpson passed away and Em and her mom her living across from me...but Mrs. Nelson was gonna send Emma away so I offered if she could live with me..."

Kelsey stared at me with her mouth hanging down from the table.

"But nothing's going on between you and her right?" she asked

"Of course I know Em more as a close friend then girlfriend" I said hoping she'd believe me.

" I only love you Kelsey no one else" I said with a light kiss on her lips.

"Ok good cause I thought you guys had something going on"

"Nope nothing's going on" Hehe I wish I was telling the truth.

XxX

After we went shopping I went over Manny's house

I sat on her bed and started to look through the clothes. While Manny on the other hand was on her computer.

"Hey Em your future husband is on" she said.

"Hahaha real funny Manny, now who else is on?"

"Come and have a look for yourself"

"Ughh! Fine" I didn't feel like getting up and going to her computer.

**Online:**

**Whocares**

**Userhott**

**Pictureperfect**

**A1chick**

"Ok? Who the hell is Userhott?"

"It's Kelsey"

"And why the hell do you have her?" I asked, Ughh I was getting pissed

"Because she can tell me some information bout her and Sean"

I gave Manny an "oook" look

I went over to her computer and started to type to Sean.

"Um...Em what are you doing?" she asked?

"I'm pretending I'm you that way I can ask Sean questions"

"Ahhh! Smart idea Em"

I began to type

**sMiLeYgUrL: **Hey Sean

**Whocares: **sup Manny

**sMiLeYgUrL: **Nothing much...so how was your little date with Kelsey?

**Whocares:** Good I told her bout Em living with me

**sMiLeYgUrL: **You did? How she take it?

**Whocares:** Pretty good. I told her that me and Em were just friends and that she is going through a tough time.

**sMiLeYgUrL: **So are things going between you and Em?

**Whocares:** nothing's going on between us...why are you askin me this? Do you think I'm cheatin on Kelsey?

**sMiLeYgUrL:** What! No! Of course not...what's up with you?

**Whocares:** Nothing! Alright! Now I g2g ttyl manny...

"I swear something's up with Sean" I told Manny

"If something's up then why don't you find out?"

"I will...even if it's the last thing I do"

XxX

**I feel soooooooooo terrible for not updating and I'll try to update soon...ttyl Tank. **


	7. Lies and Kelsey's hurtful words

**Wow! 7th chapter already? I have come up with some ideas for this story that will blow your mind...lol on with the story.**

I had to talk to Sean, no matter what, something was up...I could tell.

I finally caught up with him at his house after looking for him all over.

"Sean, Hey"

"Emma, I need to talk to you"

"Ok?"

He took me to his room and sat next to me on his bed

"Em, I don't know how stupid I've been for these past years"

"Sean? What are you talking about?"

Then without any warning he kissed me...now people this wasn't a dream...this was real, 100 percent real. I didn't hold back, I didn't want to hold back. He put his arms on my hips and started to kiss me harder, until I pulled back.

"Wait, Sean, you have a girlfriend"

"I broke up with Kelsey, but I was scared that you wouldn't forgive me"

"I love you too much to hate you, I will always forgive you Sean"

"W- wait did you say that loved me"

Oops, was that the wrong thing to say?

"Umm...I guess"

He smiled and started kissing me again and whispered in my ear

"I love you too"

And then we started to heavily make out and I mean **_heavy_**.

Until there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" He said

Sean's POV

Crap, I can't believe I lied to Emma, I'm so stupid! Ugggh!

Kelsey could come any minute!

"Hey Sean" she said

I saw Emma standing at my bedroom door

"Hey Kelsey, umm what are you doing here?"

"I thought you said that we were going to study today, and who's she?"

CRAP! I better of think of something fast!

"She's my friend...Laura, yea Laura!"

Emma looked at me weird

"Well I'll be right back, real quick" I said as I left them...alone...in my house

Emma's POV

What the hell was Sean doing?

I'm not Laura, I'm Emma

"So, you're Kelsey right?" I asked

She gave me a fake smile

"Listen freak, you better not be messing with Sean cause if you have you'll regret for the rest of your life"

Whoa! Was this really Kelsey?

"Umm...I'm his ex-girlfriend Emma, not Laura"

She gasped "So you're the bitch that left him for some important shit"

"Yea that's me, you got a problem?"

She laughed one of those preppy evil laughs "No wonder why he felt sorry for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well your dad probably died cause he couldn't stand you and your fucked up family, and your mom is too damn lazy to even get a job"

Tears started to come down, that was the meanest thing anyone has ever told me.

"And Sean, don't even get me started with him, I can see why he dumped you, you preppy ass bitch, Sean doesn't like you he only let you live in his house because he felt sorry for your skinny ass. And listen up close you slut, me and Sean, we're inseparable, and in the future we're going to get married and your sorry poor ass will probably end up in the streets, so I suggest you leave right now"

By now I was crying so hard. Sean opened the door

"So Kelsey I see you met Emma"

I wiped my eyes so Sean wouldn't see me crying

Then on top of all that pain she grabbed him a kissed him...hard.

"Whoa Kelsey, what the hell?"

I couldn't take it.

"So you broke up with her! Have a nice life you asshole!"

And with that I left the Cameron household.

**Wow who ever new that Kelsey could be THAT mean! I want 10 reviews and with that I will probably update up to 2 chap...thank me later ttyl**


	8. What the hell was I doing?

**A.N Before I start with the story I have some very very very very sad news...**

_**We hope you all enjoyed it, then when I can say to the crazy week here at degrassi. Many parties and hugs. Season 5 was picked up for 19 episodes by CTV and it was an emotional good bye for Daniel Clark.**_

**Yes this is all true, Sean will not return for Season 5, so much for sellie and semma.**

XxX

I ran...I ran as far as I could.

I didn't know where to go, I couldn't go back home, Maybe I could go to Manny's?

I stopped running to catch my breath. A black car all of a sudden appeared by the curb.

A person pulled down the window...

"Jay, what do you want?"

"Hey nature freak! How you been?"

I rolled my eyes

"Why the hell would you care?"

He gave me some sorta a weird look

"Cause I know what Happened..." he said as he lowered his voice

I looked at him "How the hell do you know"

"Cause I called Sean and he was pissed. Listen Emma, I know you and I haven't been much as friends, but I really like you...alot"

Hold it right there! What did he just say?

I didn't answer

"Listen, If Sean ever hurts you again, here's my number"

I looked at him weird, but at least he cares

"Thanks, for Caring" I said

"No prob, if you want I can give you a ride"

"No it's ok Manny's house is right there"

"K, see ya Em"

XxX

"Kelsey what the fuck did you do!"

"Oh come on baby...don't you want me"

"I don't want you, you slutty piece of shit. I'm not stupid I saw you and jay playing tonsil hockey at the back of school!"

"No baby...you see I was choking and – and"

"And what! You! It's all your fault, I lost Emma...again"

"Fine! Be with that ho! I don't want you!"

I couldn't take it anymore I grabbed her by the arm

"Don't you EVER talk about Emma that way, got it?"

I let go of her arm and she got in my face "Fuck you" she whispered. She slammed the door. While I was left in my house crying

Yes people I was crying, cause when you love someone so much, you cry over them. I needed Em, without her I'm nothing...

XxX

"Manny! What should I do...get revenge or get revenge?"

"Ha-ha real funny Em, now go back to Sean's and forgive him"

"Manny...are you nuts!"

"Oh come on Em! It's sooo obvious that every time you and Sean fight you guys find some weird way to make up"

"Yea ok manny. Whatever you say"

Manny giggled "Here call him"

I took the phone and took jay's number out of my pocket...

"Em, what are you doing?"

I picked up the phone...I wondered what the hell was I doing that day and at that time

"Hello jay..."

**A.N not a jemma! Srry i couldn't do 2 chapters my life has been pretty hectic! I'll try to make up to ya'll ttyl**


	9. One evil Plan

**A.N: I am sooooooo sorry! I just moved into a new home and I needed to get my computer back up so now that it's up I will start reviewing**

"Hello jay?"

I didn't hear a response

"Who is this?" he asked

"Umm...Emma"

"Ohh! Hey Em, what's up?"

"Nothing much, Umm listen jay if your not busy this Friday, maybe we could?..."

"Go out? Yea sure why not?"

"Great!" Manny gave me a "What the fuck are you doing!" look

"Umm wanna go to the movies?" he asked

"Sure, why not listen I got to go"

"Kay, See ya Em"

I hung up

"What...the...hell...are...you...doing?" asked Manny calmly

"Asking Jay out on a date, it's time for me to move on, forget about Sean" I said

Manny looked like she wanted to slap the shit out of me.

"You're on drugs right?" she said

I looked at her like some kind of maniac

"Manny...WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE ON DRUGS?" I yelled

"Because, as I said you and Sean are like made for each other" she said

"Manny for the billionth time I am trying to get over him as we speak"

"Suure Em, but deep down inside you're yearning for him"

"Haha real funny"

XxX

No way, No how was Sean going to dump me for that slut

There was only one way to get Sean back...

I decided to call my cousin, she probably knew exactly what to do.

I picked up the phone

"Yello!"

"Hello Alex?"

"Yes...Kelsey what do you want?"

"Listen Alex I need your help, Sean wants Emma back but I still want him...please help me"

"Well Hun, your plan is already beginning to work"

"What? How?"

"Well Em asked Jay out and they might be a couple. So it seems like your in luck"

"Wow really!"

"Yes, really" she said as she didn't care

"K, now I got to call jay"

I hung up and called jay

"Hellooo"

"Hey babe this is Kelsey"

"Hey baby"

"Listen Jay I know your going out with Em"

"Wait? What? Where did you hear that?"

"Listen I don't care if your going out with her baby! This is all part of my plan!"

"Plan? What plan?"

"Well it goes like this..."

**A.N Teehee! Her plan is soo cruel and evil! If I get 10 reviews then I'll update**


	10. Forgive and Forget

**A.N omg! Omg! I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I should have been updating a lot more but my work caught up to me and so did my personal stuff…just to let u know there will be a sequel to the story so I hope u finally enjoy this chapter!**

The next day Emma went to school as if what had happened in Sean's househad never happened. She would take quick glances at him but that would be all she would do.

Kelsey would give Emma her world famous evil stares she would now get from now on. Sean would try to catch emma by her locker but she would quickly run away.

"Hey em" said Toby as he caught emma walking down the hall

"Oh hey toby, what's up?" she asked

"Listen you know that semi-formal is coming right?"

"Umm…yea" said emma as she gave toby a weird look

" well I was wondering…if you could go with me?" he said as he blushed

Emma looked around and thought about it

"Listen tobes I have been having problems lately…a lot and I don't think I will be able to go to the semi-formal" she said with her head down

"Oh…well if you change your mind you know where to find me" he said as he walked away

Emma couldn't take it anymore. She dropped all of her books and broke down and cried. She sat up against a locker and slowly slid down.

"Why…why does it have to be me" she muttered quietly

"Em?'

Emma got her head up and looked around and saw Sean staring straight at her.

Emma sighed and got up grabbed her books and tried to run but sean caught up with her.

He grabbed her by the wrists. Emma tried to make him let go but he kept a tight grip on her

"Let…me…go!" she yelled

"No! I need to talk to you!" he yelled back

"Why should I listen to you! Kelsey said enough yesterday!" she screamed

Sean couldn't take it anymore

He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her close to him and he went for it.

Sean passionately kissed Emma very soft on the lips

Emma tried to pull away but I mean come on! Who could resist that hunk of man!

Emma let herself go loose and for some odd reason she didn't pull away. Instead she kissed him back hard

Emma let go and she put her head on his shoulder and began to cry.

"Em…I didn't say any of those things Kelsey said yesterday. I would **_never_** say that to you…never" he said as he soothed her

"But why did she say that?" she cried

"Because she knows that I still love you and that I was going to dump her"

"Sean…" whispered Emma

"Yea Em"

"I love you…I don't want ever want to lose you again"

Sean closed his eyes

"I love you too Em…and I don't ever ever want to lose you ever"

And both of them just stood there till the bell rang

xXx

"Jay do you remember the plan right" said Kelsey

"Hell yea I do"

"Operation Get back Sean is now a go"

Kelsey smirked

"Let the plan begin"

**A.N the whole plan will be introduced in the next chapter but here's a sneak peek**

Emma ran up to Sean's house

She opened the door and ran to Sean's room

"Sean I got some-"emma stared at Sean's room and burst into tears and ran out of the house telling herself in her head

_He lost his final and last chance…_


End file.
